In Sakura Town (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story)
This is how Crash and Sci-Ryan got to Sakura Town in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. and Crash arrive in a town Sci-Ryan: Wow. Crash Bandicoot: This is new. world title appears in style of the show Yo-Kai Watch: "Sakura Town" Keita: This festival is going well. Ryder: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Hi, there. Ryder: Who are you? Crash: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Sci-Ryan: And I'm Ryan of Crystal Prep. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. Keita: I'm Keita, this is Inaho, my best friend, Ryder. And these are our Yokai's Friends. Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro and USApyon. Crash: You got some friends, mate. Like if I think this USApyon is a toy. USApyon: What!? Keita: Oh no. Sci-Ryan: I guess this Yokai thing could be a fine thing for target practice. Inaho: Well, Sci-Ryan. I really like you better then USApyon. USApyon: Why that little... Ryder: Oh boy, not again. USApyon: That girl likes the Crystal Prep student.... Then me... (He looks angry and be released...) Voice: Vader Mode! Crash: This cannot end well. a white Flag take cover USApyon: Dani!!! Komasan: Monge!!! Sci-Ryan: Wait! I didn't mean use ME for target practice! Calm down! Jibanyan: Take cover! Minutes Later USApyon is all calm down Sci-Ryan: So. You're friend got a thing called a Yokai Watch? Keita: Yeah, it will allows me to see Yokai. Ryder: And Keita have you seen Whisper? Keita: I don't know, where he is. Then Something is coming and they are giant Ghost and it was Whisper Whisper: AI! Long way trip will give you such a crink in the neck! One moment please! Whisper turn his head Whisper: Much Better. Does it feel good to be here? Nice to be back Ladies and Gentlemen. Where are you from? What's your name? Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Crash: Crash Bandicoot. Whisper: Nice to have you on the show, Sci-Ryan and Crash. Should I just call you Sci? Or Ryan? How about Laddies? Here, boy (whistle) Come on, Laddie. Keita: I just got a pain in the Neck. Whisper: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? He appeared in a puff of smoke Whisper: Haven't seen you, Kids. Hey, Jibanyan. It's great to see you. Give me some five! Yeah! He give the Five Whisper: Whoa, you look a lot smaller. Then Keita. Either that, or I'm getting bigger. Look at me at the side? Do I look different? Sci-Ryan: And you got that persona? Whisper: That's right! And Genie taught me that! He have some muscles Whisper: The ever-impressive. He trapped inside the box Whisper: The one-contained, He has a puppet of him Whisper: Often imitated. But never duplicated... Whisper the Yokai Butler! right here, direct from the Yokai World. Right here your very much butler. Thank you. Sci-Ryan: Butler to what? Whisper: Yokai, to be exact. And Ix-nay on the Butler. That's it! Yokai! Y-O-K-A-I. No substitutions, exchanges or refund. Crash: Something tells me this might be we are dreaming. Whisper: Bandicoot! You don't realise why you got here? So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibility. Then the song Friend like me has played Whisper: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezade had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say, Mister Keita, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Ha ha ha Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude! You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, Poof! Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chare d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Keita, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me After the Song There's a sign above Whisper and it saw "Applause". Sci-Ryan: At least I could see a girl called NyaKB. Whisper: So what will it be? Sci-Ryan: So Yokai's can do whatever they want? Whisper: Almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. Keita: Like? Whisper: Rule Number 1. Yokai's can't kill anybody who's alive. He slice his head off Whisper: So nasty. Rule Number 2. He put his head Whisper: Yokai's can't possessed people fall in love with anybody else. He kiss Crash Whisper: You smitten kitten. Rule number 3! He turn into a Zombie. Whisper: Yokai cannot bring back the dead. It's not a pretty sight. I won't do it! He's back to normal Whisper: Other then that, you got it! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. What does he mean? Bring people back from the dead? Chuckles What a joke. Keita: I don't know, you guys. He probably can't even get us to the Yokai World. Guess we have to find our way to get there. Whisper stop them. Whisper: Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you summon me? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? All the sudden you walk it out on me? I don't think so. Not right now! You're going to the Yokai world so SIT DOWN!! They Sit Down Whisper: In case on emergency, your exit is here, here. Anyway, keep your hands and arms inside the Plane. We're... Out of here! They went off to the Yokai World Crash: YAHOO!! After they made it they saw Hades taking over the Yokai World Sci-Ryan: Hades!? What's he doing here? Crash: Whatever, he's doing we have to stop him! They are fighting him and they defeated him and they save the Yokai World Keita: Thank you for saving the Yokai World. Sci-Ryan: You're welcome, goodbye. They left and they saw Ryvine's Heartless Sci-Ryan: Huh? Who are you? ?????: I am a friend to the one you and Ryan fought. Crash: Ansem? ????: Yes, Bandicoot. Even though. Why did Riku and Cody accept the darkness but still refuse me and Ansem? You know Cody and Riku are similar. They both follow where the darkness leads. Oh. I forgot my name. I am Mal, the Decepticons' second in command and seeker of darkness. He went to the Portal and they seal the Keyhole Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes